


Promise Me A Place In Your House of Memories

by diedinthefall



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, brendon's pov, sarah is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedinthefall/pseuds/diedinthefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few short journal entries where brendon talks about the ghost that haunts his memories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me A Place In Your House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick and short one shot, it was written in Brendon’s POV. It’s important to know that the first entry was written sometime before the release of too weird to live, too rare to die! and not long after he got married. The other entries have a large gap of time from the first, they are written during the making of the newest album, Death of a Bachelor.  
> I may or may not expand upon this idea but I hope you enjoy.

I can’t get used to you being gone, you would think by now I would have moved on and in most ways I have. I’ve continued without you, I’ve made music, I even got married, and still I can’t get you out of my head. It’s been years and I still remember you so vividly. I can hear your laugh, see your smile and I can almost… I put up a front when people mention your name, I’m over it really I am. The past is the past, right?

____

Your memory is a ghost in everything that I write, I wonder if you remember me the same way I remember you. Some nights you even haunt my dreams, your hazel eyes were so warm when you looked at me it made me melt. You always made me feel safe and when you kissed me for the first time...I’ll never forget it. I saw a picture of you yesterday it fell out of an old box, it was back from 2006 and we were so happy. I miss you. I miss my best friend. I miss my first love. I miss making music with you.

\----

Sarah asked me why I woke up crying and I had to lie to her. I told her I didn’t remember, that it must have been a bad dream but it wasn’t a dream and I only wish I could forget that memory. I wish I could take all of those things I said back, I never meant a single word. Sharp is the knife of the broken hearted and I cut you so deep. I know I did. Why did we do that to each other? I was foolish and selfish, we both were. We couldn’t just love each other, we had to go and fuck it all up. Maybe we were always meant to ruin each other because there is a cut in me that’s still bleeding and time hasn’t healed that wound. Part of me wishes it would stop but I think I’d rather bleed out then forget about you.

  
  



End file.
